pudding_games_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Quickly family
The Quickly family is a major political family within Owstown, as well as a major force within the underworld of the city. They hold the majority of their influence within Old District, making their holdings the most diverse, as well as giving them a monopoly on the Colosseum. Of the major political families within Owstown they are the oldest, and even once held ambitions for the Grand Senate, before Owstown's collapse. History The Quickly family draws it's ancestry back to the founding of Owstown, and through most of it's history they've been heavily involved with it's politics. When the Regional Senate of Owstown was founded in 994 of the Third Age, they held a majority of seats within the Senate, due to their intense involvement, and doing so granted them the ability to build the Owstown Colosseum as a privately owned operation of the family. Following the founding of the Kingdom of Dana in 413 of the Fourth Age, the Quickly family ascended to a position of power, ruling over the city, until finally in 636 they were forced back into the nation of Danar. With the Regional Senate re-establishing it's power, the Quickly's grasp on the city slipped significantly. When the growth began in 874, the Quickly family capitalized on it's control of the Colosseum, and began to take over the long standing illegal betting rings that surrounded it. Once they'd crushed the competition within the Colosseum, they grew their criminal influence, securing all of Old District, before they started to run into opposition from the Pickering family. Organisation The Quickly Family is a strictly run patriarchy. The head of the family, Jonathon Quickly, a former senator, runs both sides of the family's business. He holds regular meeting with the Quickly senators, as well as his managers. The criminal side of the enterprise is run by three managers. One oversees the Colosseum, one oversees the protection racket, and the third oversees external affairs, importing contraband and bribing the guards. Each manager is a former senator as well, and each is a blood relative to Jonathon Quickly. Below each of them is an enforcer, many of whom are former gladiators who have won their freedom, and become lost for employment. Important Members Jonathon Quickly Jonathon Quickley is the head of the Quickly family. He's an overbearing and controlling man, talking down to everyone, and always pushing forward to further his goals, and those of his family. He's known for being ruthless and cruel, though reasonable, showing mercy to those who show him loyalty. Xander Quickly Xander Quickly is one of the three managers of the Quickly Family. He handles the Colosseum, and from this work has developed a cynical outlook on the world, viewing people as nothing but flesh and blood to be paid into the arena for gold. He's been known to frame competent fighters who cross him for crimes, or fudge numbers to extend the sentence of warriors, or compel prisoners to take to the Colosseum instead. Zackery Quickly Zackery Quickly, commonly called Zack, is a manager of the Quickly Family. He handles the protection racket, and is well known among the shop keepers of the town for his charming personality, and capable negotiating skills. Despite this, rumors circulate of his wrath, and the few people who have crossed him are now among the most loyal members of the community. Those who survived, at least. Aidan Quickly Aidan Quickly is one of the managers of the Quickly Family. He handles external affairs, negotiating deals with foreign clients, as well as the Syndicate, to get their goods smuggled in, as well as keeping a sufficient number of the guards on his payroll. He has a long-standing feud with Xander, as the two had pursued Xander's wife. Ultimately, Xander won her affections, and Aidan hasn't forgotten this rejection. Character Options PRESTIGE CLASS: Quickly Enforcer Skill List: '''Climb, '''Craft, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge(Local), Knowledge(Military), Listen, Perform, Profession, Search, Sense Motive, Spot, Tumble '''Skill Points: '''4 + Int Modifier '''HP Gain: '''1d6+4 '''Mana Gain: '''1d4 '''Alignment: '''Any Non-Lawful '''Proficiencies: '''Axes, Swords, Maces, Polearms, Staves, Daggers, Thrown, Shields, Cloth, Leather, Mail, Plate '''Requirements: '''Master at Arms, Power Attack, Base Attack Bonus +2, Intimidate Rank 5 '''Fight to the Death: '''You may remain conscious and active even while in negative HP. Any turn you take action while in negative HP, you do so at a -4 penalty. If your HP drops low enough to kill you, you do not get a save against death if you took an action this round. '''Double-Edged Attack: '''When you land an attack on an enemy, you may choose to take damage up to your CON modifier, to deal bonus damage on your attack equal to the damage you have taken. '''Thick Skinned: '''You gain a Deflection bonus to your AC equal to your CON modifier.